La Luna Nel Tuo Cuore
by Arbaon
Summary: We had promised not to keep any secrets from each other anymore, especially ones that were important. But she had kept this from me, and it was definitely important.  Non-magic AU. Harry/Luna friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting the Moon

Summary- We had promised not to keep any secrets from each other anymore, especially if it was important. But she had kept this from me and it was definitely important

Warnings- Two or Three naughty words

Disclaimer- Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter do you?

* * *

><p>"One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives."<br>- Euripides

I had met Luna the summer I turned ten, for some odd reason the Lovegood family decided to move to Privet Drive, the most boring place in all of Surrey. I had been sent out of the house because my Uncle was having company over and my Aunt didn't want me to freak the guests out. So I left the house with the intention of heading to the park but instead stopped to watch our new neighbors move in. Their furniture had been strange, odd and rather exotic. I don't remember how long I stood there watching but I was startled when Luna seemingly popped out of nowhere and introduced herself. You can only imagine how surprise I was that someone was speaking to me without trying insulting me. With her large blue eyes, disheveled blonde hair, radish earrings, and crock screw necklace on me I stuttered out a response to her pleasantries.

Luna had lost her mother in a lab experiment gone horribly wrong just a few months ago. _"Daddy wanted to get away from the memories,"_ or at least that's what she told me when I asked her why she had moved away from St. Ottery Catchpole, the town she used to live in.

To be honest I had kind of envied that Luna she was able to remember her mother, and the fact that she still had her father or "_Daddy"_ as she preferred to call him. Unlike Luna, when my parents died I was too young to remember anything about them, even worst anything I had heard about them from my Aunt and Uncle were probably lies. They tend to do that to me a lot. They lie about my parents, they lie about me, hell they even lie about my friends.

According to them I'm _"Some delinquent who was forced onto them by the government because no orphanage would take the good for nothing child of Petunia's drunkard of a sister,"_ and Luna is the _"Love child of some woman who got herself blown up."_ Aren't my Aunt and Uncle just such wonderful people?

By the end of that summer Luna and I had become best friends, we were like salt and pepper-inseparable- almost as if we had had our limbs glued together (which we had actually tried to do once). We were close, and having been friendless before I met her I took it upon myself to defend her.

In our 5th year of primary school Piers Polkiss had decided it'd be funny to call Luna 'Loony Lovegood' until she was on the verge of crying, I punched him in the face. I mean I know Luna was weird- really I did- but that didn't mean he could degrade her to the point of tears. Of course the teachers didn't see it from my point of view and I wounded up in a shit load of trouble, but for all it was worth (which was Luna self-esteem) it felt good to get back at him for years of torture and humiliation.

The first real Christmas I'd ever had was at Luna's House when I was eleven. When Luna had asked what I was going to for Christmas and I told her that I was going to be home alone since my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin were flying to Majorca for winter holiday. Needless to say she was horrified. She said that someone who spends holidays by themselves- especially Christmas- will get a Humbugs infestation in their hearts.

As a result, and persistent persuasion on her father's part my relatives gave their consent to me spending winter holidays at Luna's house. If I had to use one word to describe Luna's home I'd have to use topsy-turvy (although I guess that's technically two). The entire complex- or at least how it looked inside- was unbelievably unique.

Even though I had never had a real Christmas before that year when I was with Luna and her dad that cold December day I finally understood why people make such a big deal out of a holiday that seems so commercialized.

During 9th Year I remember many people asking if Luna and I were an 'item'. No one seemed to understand that we were just really good friends, the sibling that neither of us ever had. After a while though, and I don't really remember who came up with the idea first Luna or me, but we decided to go on a date.

Neither of us was exactly socially competent. I was unbelievably awkward around the opposite sex sans Luna- and Luna…well Luna kind of just crept people out. As a result we were both left dateless for the Spring Dance Festival. I had heard that the Festival was supposed to be great but it was only fun if you had a date to go with so I really wanted to have a date. She actually wasn't my first choice; I had wanted to ask Cho-Chang- a girl in 10th Year- but every time I went near her my heart would speed up my palms perspired and I turned completely incoherent. _"It's a lost cause,"_ Luna said. _"The Piljlip flying around you makes you act stupid." _

One of us came up with the brilliant idea of going to the Dance together. I had never been to a dance before and neither had Luna so we had no idea what was expected. Apparently thought Piers Polkiss had heard that Luna and I were planning on going together and decided to sabotage any chance of us having any fun. When I had gone to get Luna a glass of punch he decided to spike it. When Luna took off her shoes when we were done dancing – she had complained of her feet hurting -he thought it be fun to pour chlorine from the pool storage room on then. His goal the entire night was to make us miserable… it worked. The two of us decided to just go home early. I actually have to thank him thought, I think it was that night that both Luna and I realized just how happy we were being just friends.

The last time me and Luna hung out I found out about a lot of shit. I mean I can't believe she thought it would be okay to hide something like that from me for so long. I had promised not to keep any important secrets from her after she found out about the real reason I got banged up every once in a while. It's not as if she thought I'd start acting weird around her or treat her like glass or anything, she knows that I respect her too much to do something like that. I just want to know why she thought it was justifiable to keep information like that from me. I'm not angry I'm just frustrated. Maybe even a bit hurt that she didn't tell me right away.

* * *

><p>AN I'll try and add the second part on Monday, if not then next weekend.

*Brownie Points to whoever finds the Christmas Carol reference in there.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- It Really Is a Funny Topic.

Summary- We had promised not to keep any secrets from each other anymore, especially if it was important. But she had kept this from me and it was definitely important

Warnings- One word not meant for virgin ears. Brief mention of suicide.

Disclaimer- If I don't own the computer I'm typing this on what makes you think I own Harry Potter?

* * *

><p>"<em>If I die young bury me in satin<br>lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song"_

-If I Die Young by The Band Perry

Luna had always though dying was a funny concept. Not funny ha-ha but more sardonic. When her mother had died it had repeatedly stabbed her with a knife not with the intent of killing her but to make her suffer as much as possible. It was even more painful when her father was unable to look at her those first few weeks after the accident. "It hurts Luna; you look just like her…so much like her." Luna couldn't stand the look of pain in her father's eyes every time he saw her during those first months. In fact that had been why she had been playing (more like hiding) in the bushes the day she met Harry*.

When she learned Harry was an orphan she'd been thrilled. Not because she was happy that his parents were dead but because it meant that she'd finally found someone who understood the lonely feeling that now grated her heart.

Although she couldn't deny that she had felt bitter that he couldn't remember them. Having no memories of his parents he couldn't miss them the same way she missed her mother. He couldn't cry for them the same way she cried for her mother. And as selfish as it was she couldn't help but wish that her mother had died when she was younger, if only to spear her the pain of memory.

Luna loved Harry, even if he was quiet and didn't believe in her theories about fabled animals she truly did love him. She probably didn't realized just how much she valued their bond until Harry had punched Piers Polkiss in the face for calling her names. But it wasn't until she was in 9th year that she knew her feelings towards him were that akin to those of a sister not a lover.

The same way she thought that death was humorous she found that cancer left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. It was one word, one simple word yet it meant so much. Having cancer was the same as having an impending shadow of death looming over you. Those who were able to beat it were the ones who had been lucky enough to escape the sun, not everyone was lucky.

In one word cancer meant death, or at least it should have. According to the doctor Luna's chance of survival was small, miniscule almost non-existent. But she refused to believe it, Luna wouldn't, couldn't just accept her faith like that. She didn't care what anyone said she wasn't going to just leave her father her Daddy all alone in the world. Her mother's death had almost ruined him; she was frightened to think about what her own death would do. How would he cope all alone? Who would take care of him? No one that's who, she knew Harry would try oh Lord would he try, but he'd be dealing with his own grief as well.

Speaking of Harry he'd been livid when he had found out. No, livid wasn't the right word, it seemed more like he was hurt, perhaps even as frightened as she was. Luna knew that she probably should have told him the moment they had told her what it was making her ill but she couldn't. At that time she was still in denial about it, convinced that Selgnars or some other creature had screwed around with the test results. When she had finally come to terms with what had happened she had been scared; fucked up and a complete mess. So she had continually postponed telling Harry, coming up with an excuse for herself each time she saw him.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to tell him it was just that… well… she couldn't. It felt like every time she had tried to say the words "I have cancer," her throat would constrict and her heart would get heavy. In the end though avoiding the inevitable only created a mess out of things.

Contrary to popular belief Luna was not angry at Harry for being angry with her. While she didn't know how he had found out she had cancer before she had told him herself (she half suspected Piers Polkiss had something to do with it) she did understand his pain. Luna had been furious when she had found out Harry had been lying to her about where he got the bruises that often decorated his body.

After that ordeal the two of them had made a pact not to keep secrets; especially ones that were important, but she had broken that promise. She had kept a secret from him, and even though she had eventually told him it was months after she herself had found out. Luna had deceived Harry and he had every right to be angry at her.

Eventually though Harry had forgotten his anger in favor of taking care of her. He often came to visit her at random times of the day and had profusely apologized for his reaction towards what she had told him. _"I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean to be such a jerk, I wasn't even angry with you, I, I guess I was just scared." _ Although Luna had accepted the apology she insisted that he didn't need to feel guilty, she deserved it for hiding things from him.

Now as Luna layed in bed she couldn't help but think how much time she had left with her father and best friend. It wasn't as though she was fearless in the face of death it's just that she had accepted it. She was going to die and that was that, she couldn't change it the best thing she would be able to do was fight it off a little longer.

As painful as it was –living she meant- she couldn't just give up on life, not after what she had promised Harry._ "Don't worry about me Harry; the Nargles whispered told me last night that I'm not going to die." _Even if she hurt all day, and never felt like getting up in the morning anymore her promise kept her going. Luna had to admit it was probably why she hadn't offed herself yet. Coupled with the fact that she needed to be there for her father Luna had too much to lose by subsuming to her own dark wishes.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when she was gone. Perhaps she'd get to see her mother again when she died, she might even get to meet Harry's parents. Or maybe death was an eternal slumber where one simply dwelled in nonexistence. Either way she would have to be lying if she said she couldn't help but want to know what the afterlife held for her.

At seventeen Luna couldn't help think that death was something entertaining, at the very least it was darkly comical.

* * *

><p>*Refer to first chapter when Harry says Luna pooped out of nowhere<p>

I'll try to update next Sunday, I'd do it on Saturday but I'm taking and entrance exam for a school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The-Girl-Who-Lived-To-Touch-My-Heart

Summary- We had promised not to keep any secrets from each other anymore, especially if it was important. But she had kept this from me and it was definitely important

Warnings- Two bad words.

Disclaimer- Hi I'm J.K. Rowling, because I'm rich and famous I feel the need to publish my work on a sight for armature writers. I also forgot to mention that I'm really a teenage girl who's too sarcastic for her own good.

A/N-I'm so sorry that I didn't update on Sunday, I don't really have a good excuse unless you consider laziness an acceptable reason.

* * *

><p>Death is the liberator<p>

the physician of him whom medicine cannot cure,

-Charles Caleb Colton*

Luna's dead. I was in denial for a while but you can only refuse to accept the truth for so long. After a while reality comes to bite you in the ass and you realize you can't ignore the world forever. Luna, and as painful as it is for me to say is better off dead.

I know that the cancer was already terminal by the time they discovered it. The doctors had told her -and while I was foolish enough to believe otherwise- she was only living on borrowed time; if you could even call what she was doing living. She spent every waking moment in pain, even if she didn't tell me I knew Luna wanted to die. She wanted her suffering to end but she kept pushing on, every day she would get out of bed put on a bright smile and greet the Nargles outside.

I don't know why she never gave up despite what was happening but I think it's because she knew what her death would do to me, what it would do to her father. So yes, as selfish as it was I was happy every time I saw Luna. Even thought she was miserable in those last few months I didn't want to let go of her, I couldn't.

It's funny though isn't it, maybe I'm just bad luck. I mean I keep losing everyone who I love in my life; Luna was supposed to be different. The two of us were supposed to grow old as friends and meet up for lunch every Thursday when I started University next year. She wasn't suppose too get sick; just like how my parents weren't suppose too be home that night, just like how Cedric was never suppose too be shot, just… just like how Sirius wasn't suppose too go after me when I went to avenge my parents death. But nothing, _nothing_ ever fucking turns out the right way.

When I was little I used to wish someone would come take me away from my Aunt and Uncle's house. I wished that some long lost relative of mine would find out about me and adopt me, that way I would never have to see my Aunt and Uncle again. Eventually though I grew too old for fairytales; I discarded those dreams and locked them away, slightly bitter that no one was going to save me.

It was a sad day when I realized it was never going to happen, but then a few days later Luna entered my life, a blonde haired, blued eyed, radish wearing girl. She was odd to say the least but she became my best friend. And while I never sported any romantic feelings for her she held a special place in my heart.

Luna's the first person I can remember ever caring for me. Sure I always knew my parents loved me(despite what my Aunt and Uncle told me) but their love didn't comfort me when I was sick or sad or hurt. Their love didn't tell me wild stories of mythical animals that brought a tugging to the corners of my mouth everytime. And most of all their love wasn't tangible; it couldn't hug me or hold me or wipe my tears away on the few occasions I ever cried. But Luna's love was tangible, it was close and warm, and most of all I could remember it-I'll always remember it.

* * *

><p>That's all folks. Please review to tell me what you thought of the story.<p>

*That's only part of what he said.


End file.
